Here is our love story, baby
by queenofhartsx
Summary: The daughter of Jerry the King Lawler and Stacy 'The Kat' Carter, Jade Louise Lawler is married to Randy Orton with a daughter called Alanna. When Jade becomes unhappy in their relationship and asks for a divorce, Randy and Jade start reminiscing about their love story,


Jade leaned down as she picked up the rest of the pink teaset her daughter Alanna had been playing with and had been playing with for pretty much the past two weeks since her Father Randy gave her the gift for being away for so long he always spent money on such lavish gifts for the 4 year old, something he always done to try and compensate for them being away from each other. The daughter of the 'The King' Jerry Lawler and 'The Kat' Stacy Carter was still so very young, and Jerry was always so vocal about his daughter settling down with someone 8 years older than her but nevertheless Randy made Jade happy, well until now anyway, which she told no one not even her brothers Brian and Kevin . Jade finished putting the plastic bits of pink plastic in the wooden chest situated in the middle of the room disguised as a coffee table.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The cries of a young girl were heard from the upstairs of her lavish two story home in St Charles, Missouri which she shared with her daughter Alanna and Randy when he was home. Walking along the marble flooring, in her hallway hearing her daughters shouting getting louder as she began to walk up the stairs to her daughters bedroom so she could sort out the problem which was making her daughter shout from upstairs. Walking into the little girls bedroom she saw her daughter sat on the bed with her legs crossed with a little grin on her face which reminded her of Randy everytime she saw this on her face. "I can't sleep Mommy.. Daddy is coming home tonight, isn't he?" Alanna asked curiously to her Mother who had perched herself at the end of the small bed which was her daughters "Of course he is baby, I promise." She replied in a soft and slow tone to the small child. "If you lie down, close your eyes and go to sleep, he will be here as soon as you wake angel" Jade leaned over as she kissed her daughters head who was now settled in the sheets closing her eyes. "Night Mommy, I love you." Jades heart warmed and replied hearing a car pulling up distantly. "Goodnight Sweetheart, I love you too."

Walking out of the door, Jade shut the white door behind her before walking down the staircase now aware that her husband was home. Jade was excited to see her husband of 5 years as usual but tonight was actually going to change the dynamics of everything, their whole lives. Walking down the stairs slowly, the wooden front door opened slowly with a warm breeze coming through the house. "Jade?" Jade went down the last few steps of the stairs as she appeared infront of her husband with a wide set smile on his face, Randy would set his suitcases down as Jade came off the stairs and she went to her husband who had just come in through the front door as she wrapped her arms around his strong neck as his arms wrapped themselves around her small petite waist. "Hey baby." Jade said looking into the Apex Predators eyes with a small smile on her face as he leaned down kissing her small lips as Jade retaliated and she kissed him back as his hands went firm on her backside picking her up and taking her into the lounge.

Setting his wife onto the couch, the large male looked down at her as he sat down beside her with a big smile on his face letting out a heavy sigh as he sat next to his wife kissing her cheek as his large tattoo'ed arm draped over her shoulders as she leaned her head against his shoulder, "Hows Alanna?" Randy asked his wife, "She's good, she can't wait to see you, shes only just gone to sleep!" Randy started laughing slightly light heartedly, as Jade joined in unison before ending it with a sigh that signalled something was wrong, something that only Randy really knew, as he knew Jade inside out sitting in their lounge she spoke in her normal toned voice as she knew she didn't want to get too comfortable and they would land up having sex or they would have a good evening with each others company which would make Jades guilt spiral out of control. "Have you eaten? I can make you something if you'd like?" Jade pushed herself up and away from the Blue eyed Viper as she stood up on her own two feet. "I done some food shopping so the fridge is full of food." Jade said unable to make eye contact with Randy, as she looked anywhere but his face.  
"I caught a McDonalds on the drive home so I ate there, whats the matter J?" Taking Jades hand Randy looked confused to what she was upset about, she didn't seem herself and they had barely spoke for the few minutes since he had literally walked through the door. "Nothing I'm fine.." Jade said looking down to their hands which were linked together tightly which she finally gave in her eyes filling with tears as she looked to Randy and finally letting a tear fall down her cheek, but it wasn't just one tear, another one fell from the other eye, eventually Jades face was streaming with tears. "Jade Louise Orton, whats the problem? Tell me." Using Jades full name, mean't trouble. And that is something that Randy used to know he was getting annoyed with her, by using her full name. "Randy, I want a divorce." The four words no married couple ever wanted to here Randy looked at Jade letting go off her hand.

The blonde looked to her husband as he stormed off into the kitchen, Jade collapsed onto the sofa in a fit of tears, she placed her forehead down into the palm of her hands trying to calm herself down taking deep breaths. "No, No, No" Randy repeated several times from their kitchen as Jade just sat there trying to get it all together so they could talk about it. They were that type of couple they could sit there and they could talk about what the issue between them, not a couple to go off the rails at one another and just go crazy about it, Randy walked into the lounge once again as he sat in the single chair looking at Jade who was just actually staring at the floor with about 300 emotions running through her mind, unable to think straight after finally getting the words she never wanted to say to her husband, but she was so unhappy in the relationship, she couldn't remember the last time they went a week without arguing.

"Do you remember the first time we actually met properly without our parents and went on our first date? I promised you, I would never let you go. I never will, I never have.. Please Jade, lets work on this. Let's just talk about this."As soon as Randy mentioned and remembered about their first date, Jade stopped crying and sat on the couch no where near seated near her now soon to be ex-husband. "Of course I remember.." At this point Jade began to stop crying and sat there as herself and Randy began to talk about their first date..


End file.
